


Impure Thoughts

by HagSpice



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Gay Relationship, Craig punishes him, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Roleplay, Smut, Spanking, Top Craig, Tweek and Craig are newlyweds, Tweek is a brat, bottom tweek, our beloved homosexuals, they're like 25
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HagSpice/pseuds/HagSpice
Summary: As per Tweek’s request, Craig was dressed in a simple black button down shirt and black trousers; he had decided to forego the white collar. Tweek in a skirt. That’s what prompted this whole thing. Tweek pounced at any chance to roleplay; and Craig, well, he loved any opportunity to play dress up with Tweek.





	Impure Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Another Creek smut? What a surprise!
> 
> In this story Tweek and Craig are newlyweds and in their mid-twenties. I have a handful of other stories-in-progress that take place over the course of their relationship; some smutty, some not. There will be at least two stories that take place between High Voltage and this story- the college years, basically. *cough*Creekenny*cough*
> 
> Top!Tweek is my religion, but for this roleplay, I felt that Tweek would try to be submissive and also want to bottom. I'm not conflating bottoming with submissiveness, just that in this instance Tweek wanted to be both. I like the idea of Craig being a bottom bitch that loves to get dicked down, and Tweek occasionally begs Craig to fuck him.
> 
> I'm HagSpice on tumblr, come say hello!

As per Tweek’s request, Craig was dressed in a simple black button down shirt with every button fastened, (even though it was uncomfortable as hell) and black trousers. He had refused to get a white collar because, ‘I’m not wearing one of those. Too much effort. And too creepy.’ While Tweek fussed in the bathroom after his shower, Craig laid out the clothing he had selected for him. 

Tweek emerged from the steamy bathroom dressed in a silk kimono, with half of his wavy blonde hair tied back in a black satin ribbon. Craig smiled fondly at his young husband, noting that since they were teens, pajama-time Tweek always looked like he was at a slumber party from decades past. Craig leaned down to kiss his forehead on his way to their bathroom, “Your clothes are on the bed, babe. I’m just going to tame my hair, then I’ll be ready.” He took his time wetting a comb and running it through his thick black hair. Craig had quite a full head of hair, and it tended to cascade over his forehead into his eyes. Trying to keep with his role for the evening, he rubbed some product through the strands and slicked his hair back from his face in attempt to look a bit more cleancut, wondering if it would even hold. He was scrutinizing his face, determining if he should shave, when he heard a loud, “GAH!” from the bedroom. 

Craig walked through the doorway of the ensuite to see Tweek looking at himself in their full-length mirror. He ran his eyes over his husband from head to toe, pretty damn pleased with what he saw. Tweek was dressed in white socks that capped his knees, a white short sleeve poplin button up- and Craig’s favorite part- a green and navy plaid mini skirt. With his petite yoga-toned frame and almost shoulder length hair, Tweek wielded an androgynous beauty in the getup. 

Tweek in a skirt. That’s what started this whole thing. Last month they visited Ruby at college to celebrate her twenty first birthday with her and her housemates. They pregamed at the apartment, in true college fashion, and Craig and Tweek brought plenty of liquor as a gift for Ruby and her friends. They were having a pretty great time; Ruby’s friends were actually really cool, and of course, they loved Tweek. He and Ruby always got along really well, and when she was little, Tweek played whatever games she wanted. Zombie tea party, stuffed animal parade, beauty shop, you name it. Kids really liked Tweek, probably because he didn’t talk down to them and was incredibly honest to everyone; kids also enjoyed his conspiracy stories and opinions on aliens. He babysat Ruby, Karen and Ike plenty of times when they were young.

As the gals were primping to go to the bars, Ruby did her usual ‘going out’ routine with Tweek. Painting his nails, applying eyeliner, pinning his hair back with a few sparkly hair clips. The other girls cooed and fawned over him, and somehow, Tweek ended up wearing someone’s cropped sweater, mini skirt and a pair of chunky boots. Craig had been downstairs on the couch dicking around on his phone, and was not expecting the Tweek he was presented with. Craig’s pupils dilated as Tweek walked down the stairs, and he struggled to suppress a growl in his throat. He knew right then and there this was something he needed to see again.

Spying Craig in the mirror, Tweek whirled around, a blush spreading across his cheeks and wide green eyes flashing with horror as he clutched the plaid material in in fists. “Jesus! Where did you get this? Is this your sister’s skirt or something?!” Trying to stifle a chuckle, Craig replied, “Don’t worry about it, babe.” _Jesus fucking Christ, he looks downright edible._ The ribbon in his hair and the knee socks were perfect garnishes, and he was already getting hard at the thought of sliding his hands under that plaid skirt…. 

“No way man, that’s fucked up!” Tweek cried as he pointed a accusing, jittering finger at him.

Craig strode forward and turned Tweek toward the mirror. Resting his chin on his husband’s shoulder, he regarded mirror-Tweek. “Doesn’t matter where it came from, it’s clearly _yours_ now.” Nuzzling his neck, he rubbed his hands down the ‘v’ of Tweek’s groin and loosened his grip on the fabric. Tweek let out a little “Hnng,” and gave his husband a dubious look. Sighing and rubbing his hands over his face, Craig confessed, “Tweek, I bought it at a department store, okay? And the cashier gave me a look like I was some creepy perv, so I snapped and said, ‘It’s for my husband to wear while we fuck, got a problem with that?’ Happy, honey?” 

Tweek broke into a sunny smile, and threw his arms around Craig’s neck. Letting the rest of his body go slack, he leaned into his husband completely as the toes of his stocking feet barely skimmed the ground. “Aww, Cra-aaig,” he cooed, pecking kisses all over his face. Craig slid his hands over Tweek’s tartan covered hips, his fingers twitching in anticipation. As the kisses became slower and heated, Craig cupped the curve of Tweek’s ass in one hand, pulling him closer. He let his other hand lazily snake up Tweek’s torso; over his stomach, his chest, his neck. He took his time fingering the button placket on the front of the white shirt, and ran his fingertips along the freckled skin peeking out from the collar. He tipped Tweek’s chin up to his face, and with a dark and devilish look, he asked, “Are you ready? This was _your_ idea after all. I just wanted to see you in a skirt.”

Nodding enthusiastically, Tweek broke away from Craig and flitted around the room, turning off the ceiling lights and flicking on a couple small lamps, while Craig sat down on the tuffet stationed in front of a small console under their bedroom window. Satisfied with the lighting changes, Tweek paused, hands on hips. After a few moments, Tweek turned on his heel, making Craig’s heart race at the way the skirt flared up as he spun. 

In those few moments, Tweek had manipulated his little clayface into something new. He had always been an excellent actor, something he discovered when they were children; now in their mid twenties, he was performing in productions around Denver, in addition to running a bakery. Tweek’s skill never failed to please Craig, and this particular persona was _very_ pleasing. Tweek clasped his hands in front of his hips, digging the ball of his foot into the carpet, and with eyes downcast. After a beat, he timidly peered at Craig with a sheepish smile. Batting his short, thick lashes, he meekly addressed the man in black. “You asked to see me, Father Tucker?”

A tiny smirk worked the corner of Craig’s mouth. _So he wants to play submissive today, this is a rare treat._ “Yes my child. We need to have a serious discussion about your… sins,” he leveled, taking advantage of his deep monotone. 

Tweek inwardly perked up at the mention of ‘sin’. Of course, that was the point of this whole thing, but he was practically bouncing in excitement about getting to the good stuff without preamble. Tweek was a lot of things, but he generally wasn’t very patient. He drank in his husband's appearance; shining black hair, steady grey-blue eyes, his strong yet slightly soft body smartly clad in black. Yes, this was quite nice indeed. “Sins? Whatever do you mean, Father?” He asked innocently.

Crossing his arms over his chest and fixing Tweek with a scowl, Craig countered, “Yesterday, you confessed to having impure thoughts, and yet not an hour later….” he trailed off, looking to the side.

“What? What happened then?” Tweek asked with a doe eyed blink. _Yesyesyes keep going, tell me how bad I was._

“Don’t play games, lying is a sin,” he growled. “You were on the prie-dieu pleasuring yourself!” 

Tweek gasped and coquettishly covered his mouth with a hand. “You must be mistaken, Father. Perhaps _your_ imagination is running wild with impure thoughts?” 

Craig narrowed his eyes. “You were thrusting your hand up your skirt and biting your lips to smother the wanton sounds. How many fingers did you have up there? Did you cram your whole fist inside?” He’d love to see that. In fact, he would happily rent out an entire theater just to watch Tweek play out that fantasy on stage. 

Tweek innocently looked down at his hands. “But where would I be putting my fingers?” Craig swore he saw a ghost of a smile flash across Tweek’s face. Tweek had started puberty practically two years before most of the boys in their class and had been masturbating for most of his damn life at this point; like he didn’t know _exactly_ what to do with those long slender fingers. Unable to reply to Tweek’s question without laughing, he retorted, “You have many sins to atone for, child.” 

Leaning forward to meet his eye level, Tweek looked at Craig. “I know you saw me, Father. I _wanted_ you to see. I even layed back to give you a better view.” _Mmm, I would alright. I’d give you one hell of a show._ Eyes blazing, he ran his fingers over his collarbone, tracing the neckline of his shirt down to the top button. Craig matched him with an equally fiery stare. “Is that what you want?” He reached up, grabbing Tweek by his shirt, “To turn your pure, holy vessel into the body of a harlot?” Thinking, _yes that’s exactly what I want_ , Tweek toyed with the top button of his shirt. He flicked his eyes up and down Craig’s body, biting his bottom lip between his teeth. To a stranger, Craig probably would have appeared impassive; however, Tweek knew better. His face was set, but his nostrils flared with each inhale and his steely eyes were narrowed, but wild. As he glared at Tweek, Craig’s fist twisted in the fabric of his shirt, and Tweek had to sink his teeth deeper into his lip to stifle a moan. 

Angrily pulling Tweek forward, Craig began to roughly unbutton the shirt down to his midriff. “Is _this_ what you want?” Thrusting his hands inside, Craig held the shirt open, exposing Tweek’s chest. Staring him down, Craig leaned in and extended his tongue to give one of the pink nubs a kitten lick. Tweek’s eyelids fluttered as he let out a virginal moan. Craig gripped Tweek’s waist, pulling him closer. “Such a _wicked_ child,” he scolded. _Now for the real fun._

He pressed his mouth against Tweek’s chest, nudging the rosy buds with his lips, willing them to become erect as he sucked and lapped at them hungrily. Holding one between his teeth, he tugged until the nipple popped out of his mouth, more swollen and pink than before. The juxtaposition of Tweek’s angular shoulders and the golden hairs on his chest against the mini skirt was just as incredible as he thought it would be. Sure, Tweek was small in stature, but he wasn’t a goddamn pixie or a fluffy kitten; if anything he was like an elven warrior from some sort of Lord of the Rings shit. He possessed a graceful masculinity, and a fierceness that could scare anyone off just with a curl of his lip.

Tweek moaned and sighed as Craig fondled him, playing up the sexy sounds a bit for show, but his arousal was unequivocally genuine. Giving in to his growing erection and daring to challenge Craig, Tweek reached down to rub himself over the front of his skirt. Jolting, Craig grabbed Tweek’s wrist. “Filthy child,” he hissed, yanking him over his lap. “Take your punishment.” Breathing heavily, Tweek turned to his head to look up at Craig. Craig stared right back as he reached across the console table to pick up a wooden ruler.

Seeing Craig’s grip on the ruler make Tweek _weak_ ; it wasn’t often Craig was this dominant, but he was doing a spectacular job so far. Tweek couldn’t feign innocence any longer, not when his cock was aching to be touched. He whimpered and kicked his feet in impatience, and he was not surprised to hear his husband chuckling at his bratty behavior. As Craig ran a hand up Tweek’s thigh, he abruptly stopped. “Tweek, did you shave your legs?”

Flashing a mischievous grin, Tweek snickered, “Yes Craig, I’m committed to this role.”

Craig snorted in amusement and resumed caressing Tweek’s smooth thighs, slipping his hand under the skirt hem to cup his husband’s ass. Squeezing Tweek’s firm cheeks, Craig’s fingers brushed against textured fabric. He scoffed as he flipped the skirt up with the tip of his ruler. Red lace underwear- bands of delicate lace that only partially covered each cheek. Tweek’s stomach quivered against Craig’s thighs as he silently laughed. “Seriously, Tweek?” Craig groaned as he closed his eyes.

Swiveling his head to look at Craig, Tweek smirked up at him, “Are you done manhandling me yet?”

_Thwap!_ Tweek yelped as the ruler landed on the underside of his cheeks. “Be still!” Craig hissed. Before Tweek could give a saucy retort, he delivered several more swats across their ass. Wiggling his hips against Craig’s lap, Tweek made a coy little mewling sound. Craig pressed his unoccupied hand over Tweek’s back to prevent him from squirming too much. Tweek made sensual cries and moans as Craig alternately spanked his cheeks in a steady rhythm. _Thwap. Thwap. Thwap. Thwap._ Realizing he was breathing heavily, he paused to softly rub Tweek’s ass and thighs. The last thing he wanted to do was get carried away and actually hurt him. 

Craig was starting to feel steady again when Tweek opened his mouth. “Father Tucker is that a crucifix in your pocket?” He coyly asked as he wiggled against Craig’s lap.

“Jesus Christ, Tweek,” Craig mumbled. “No child, it is my holy rod, which will cleanse you of your sins. How's _that_ for commitment, babe?” They were both silent for a moment before erupting into raucous laughter.

“I love you so much, Craig,” Tweek sighed as Craig rubbed his palm over his back. As their laughter died down, Tweek patted Craig’s leg to tell him that he was ready to continue.

Resuming Tweek’s “punishment”, Craig spanked him arrhythmically, teasing Tweek until he was writhing and moaning in anticipation. Clearly impatient, but trying to sound nonchalant, Tweek purred, “When do I get your 'rod', Father? Are you going to fill me with your holiness? Though, I’d prefer to be filled with your cock.” 

Craig gave him a particularly hard spank, making Tweek yelp. ”Is that what you want? For god to see your depraved fornications? If that’s so… get on your knees.” He administered one final swat, and gave Tweek a nudge.

Sliding off Craig’s lap, Tweek quickly kneeled and folded his hands in his lap in earnest. It would have been amusing if Craig wasn’t so uncomfortably hard. He stared down at Tweek in mock disgust and roughly jerked his zipper down. A soft moan escaped Tweek’s lips, as he absently played with one of his nipples and gazed dreamily at his husband. Quick as a flash, Craig swatted Tweek’s hand with the ruler. “Filthy beast!” Letting out a ludicrously sexy whine, Tweek stuck out his bottom lip and pouted. Craig knew Tweek’s restraint was all but gone; however, he could not resist teasing him for as long as possible. 

After letting Tweek pout for a few moments longer, Craig stared blankly at him as he reached into his open fly to pull out his cock, pumping himself a few times. Mercifully sparing Tweek further agony, Craig held his half-hard dick at the base and smirked. Tweek visibly brightened at the invitation and crawled forward with a taunting sway in his hips. Hooking the ruler under Tweek’s chin, Craig lifted it to get his attention. Tweek’s green eyes snapped to meet Craig’s grey-blue ones, and he awaited his instructions. Craig narrowed his eyes. “Reach for it,’ he snarled, with a subtle tilt of his hips. “Show me the depth of your depravity.”

Tweek licked his lips. _What a tease. This fucker is brandishing his cock in my face and delighting in every second of it. I guess I’ll just have to give him what he wants, then, won’t I?_ With piercing eye contact, Tweek leaned forward, arching his low back to pop out his ass, and parted his lips. Giving the tip of Craig’s dick a teasingly slow lick, he moaned dramatically. “Mmmmm.” Tweek’s eyes fluttered shut as he wrapped his lips around the bulbous head, finishing with a wet kiss. _Craig’s favorite_ , Tweek smugly mused. Just as he predicted, Craig’s legs wobbled and he groaned out, “ _Fffuck_ , Tweek.” Humming in pleasure, Tweek took more of Craig’s length into his mouth, bobbing his head and making vulgar sucking noises. As Tweek wrapped his fingers around Craig’s shaft, he saw Craig toss the ruler aside then felt long fingers brush through his hair, gently scratching his scalp. 

Pulling back, Tweek lightly held the base in his fingers and let his tongue loll between his lips. He looked up at Craig through lowered eyelashes, and as Craig met his gaze, he slapped the cock against his tongue. Never breaking their stare, he sunk his lips over the head, making lewd moans as he rubbed it over his tongue. Tweek repeated the process until he had Craig groaning and muttering broken strings of profanities. Desperately needing a break, Craig held Tweek’s head back as he rasped, “You lustful little imp.” Tweek protested and looked up at Craig sadly, but kept his lips parted, letting a bead of saliva drip from his bottom lip. 

Craig wasn’t made of stone, and above all else, seeing Tweek so pouty and needy always made him weak. Tweek was doing a really great job, and deserved at least a little praise. Bending forward, Craig kissed his fluffy blonde hair and murmured, “Baby, you look _so_ hot.” Tweek smiled up at him and held his mouth open. Brushing a thumb over Tweek’s lips, Craig raised an eyebrow, and Tweek raised one in reply. Craig tangled his fingers in Tweek’s hair, petting him for a moment. When he couldn’t restrain himself any longer, he held Tweek’s head steady and thrust his cock into Tweek’s warm, waiting mouth. Relaxing his body, Tweek gladly let Craig take over, releasing a contented sigh. Craig cradled Tweek’s head as he greedily bucked into his mouth, moaning louder than he ever remembered doing before. God, they loved doing this; fucking each other’s faces, letting the other take control, getting wet and messy. 

Tweek stroked the back of Craig’s thighs as he moaned and hummed around his dick, letting his tongue stroke the underside of the shaft with each thrust. The saliva dribbling down his chin, the way Craig grunted into his thrusts; it had Tweek so goddamn hard that even as he stroked himself over his skirt, it wasn’t enough. He needed Craig’s body pressed against his, he needed something hard inside him.

Craig watched Tweek palm himself for a minute, until he just _had_ to see more. “Stop holding back, reveal _all_ of your sins,” he growled. Tweek paused with his mouth halfway down the shaft of Craig’s dick, and looked up with an innocent blink. _Only Tweek would have the gall to pull that doe-eyed shit with a mouthful of cock_. Craig bit his lip, biting back a smile. Tweek eased all the way back, and gave the tip a loud suck with his glossy, spit-coated lips. 

Tweek climbed onto their bed and leaned back, reaching for the lube on the nightstand. Craig followed, standing at the foot of the bed, eagerly awaiting the show. He was going mad with the desire to hold and squeeze Tweek, but that was something they tried to resist for this power play. Feeling a bit frustrated and entirely too warm, Craig unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt and rolled up the sleeves. He stood over Tweek, consumed with desire as he watched his husband lay back and spread his legs. Trailing his fingers up his thighs, Tweek brushed the hem of the skirt up. The rear of his underwear had only covered part of Tweek’s ass, but Craig was so not prepared to see the front the lacy things. Sucking in a deep breath and covering his face with a hand, he groaned, “Tweek, those things hardly cover your junk! Are you _trying_ to kill me?” Clearly pleased with Craig’s reaction, Tweek ran the tip of his tongue along his top lip and slowly pulled the frothy lace aside to expose himself. Against his better judgement, Craig spread his fingers and peeked through. He was met with the big dumb green eyes of a _fucking tease_ , who wanted nothing short of giving him a heart attack. Tweek looked up at Craig under hooded eyelids as he rubbed a thumb over his leaking slit. Dropping his hand to his side, Craig muttered, “ _Goddammit_ ,” and began to jerk himself off.

Tweek paused to coat his fingers in lube before reaching deep between his thighs. Planting his feet on the bed, he raised his hips and began to circle his fingers over his entrance. Craig leaned forward, resting a hand on Tweek’s knee. “That’s right, play with yourself like the depraved thing you are.” Tweek pushed a finger inside himself and moaned softly. “Show me how much you love it,” Craig demanded. Green eyes bored into him, the pupils blown wide. Little gasps and ‘oohs’ fell from Tweek’s lips, all made for Craig’s enjoyment.

“Mmm. Fuck, I’m so _tight_ ,” he smirked as his eyes lazily closed and opened.

Craig rubbed his face with his hand, trying to get a grip. _Fuck, I just want to kiss him and touch him, I can’t take much more of this_. “Add another,” he rasped, “fuck yourself with everything your gluttonous hole can take.” Moaning louder, Tweek obeyed, adding another finger. 

Craig laid down on his side next to Tweek, propping his head up with a hand. Distracting himself from his own throbbing erection, he reached out, sweeping the skirt up and spreading it over Tweek’s stomach. His cock stood erect, engorged and glossy with precome. _Fuck, he’s so wet_. Eyes drifting to Tweek’s slender fingers sliding in and out of himself, Craig blindly reached across the bed, looking for the forgotten ruler. Catching hold of his prize, he ran the tip of the ruler over Tweek’s mouth, brushing his lips. Now having his attention, Craig lowered the ruler to give the side of his cock a light spank.

Tweek cried out in surprise, which quickly turned into a whimper of pleasure. It didn’t hurt (he knew that wasn’t Craig’s intention anyway), but it stung a little and ignited a firebolt that that made his walls clench around his fingers. Tweek continued to grind into his own hand, whining in want of more slaps. Half dazed, his head lolled to the side to observe Craig. He began the evening as a portrait of cool self control; but now, his eyes were glazed with lust, and a swath of ebon hair had fallen loose, swaying over his forehead with each of his movements.

Craig nestled himself into Tweek’s side, intentionally pressing his raging erection into his thigh, and growled, “This is what little beasts get. They get _punished_.” Craig slapped the ruler against Tweek’s dick on alternating sides, the stable pace driving him mad and causing him to rut into his hand forcefully.

Tweek watched the muscles of Craig’s arm flex, and with each swat of the ruler, Craig’s gaze seemed to grow more primal. Moreover, the carefully metered admonishment did nothing but encourage Tweek. “ _More_ , I need more. I’ve been so bad!” he wailed, pressing a third finger into himself. 

Though Craig narrowed his eyes, Tweek saw his lips gasp at his cheeky request. Craig huffed against his ear. “You only get what I want to give you.” Rapping Tweek’s hand with the ruler, he whispered, “Show me what a slut you are, pound that little cunt harder.” Reaching into Tweek’s open shirt, he dipped his head down to noisily suck a pink nipple, knowing that one of Tweek’s favorite things was to get sucked and licked while he had something hard inside of him. Craig pressed his cheek against Tweek’s chest, blowing a cool stream of air against the wet nipple as he turned his head to watch Tweek’s ministrations down below. His own cock was painfully hard, but he couldn’t tear his gaze from the beautiful man fingering himself senseless. “Do you want it?” he hissed, flicking his tongue at a rosy nub. “Do you want to be filled with holiness?”

Tweek rode his hand and roughly bucked his hips, making wet slapping sounds without shame. In a strained voice, he whined, “ _Bend me over, make me take it. Punish me_.” Tweek was so worked up that his voice wavered and his eyes were glistening with tears. Looking at Tweek’s face, Craig felt that something was off. _He almost sounds like he’s in pain or upset. Are those tears? Shit, that’s not part of the act_. Craig tossed the ruler aside and scooped up Tweek in his arms. “Oh, honey,” he soothed, kissing his face. “Take a break.” Gently taking Tweek’s hand, Craig placed it on his chest. “Feel my heartbeat?” Tweek made a small nod and leaned his head against Craig’s shoulder. 

They stayed that way for a few minutes, letting their bodies ease back into their natural rhythms. Feeling Tweek’s body slacken, Craig tilted his head to look at him. “It get too intense?”

Tweek looked at him with an apologetic smile, “Mhmm, but I’m okay now,” he replied.

Craig placed a kiss against Tweek’s lips, but as he pulled back, Tweek chased after him and continued the kiss. What begun as soft kisses and light touches bloomed into stroking tongues and heavy petting. Tweek sighed against Craig’s lips, “I really wanted you to fuck me tonight.”

Craig couldn’t help smile at the way Tweek could so casually say things like that; like he was telling Craig what he had for lunch. He had always been that way, from the beginning. It was one of the things that made Tweek, _Tweek_. “Wanna ditch the roleplay and just have sex?” Craig offered as he skimmed his lips over the shell of Tweek’s ear.

“Let’s stay in the outfits? I like it when you keep all your clothes on,” Tweek grinned as he tugged on Craig’s shirt.

Craig stood up and walked to the end of the bed. “Mmm sounds good.” After pulling Tweek toward him, he gave Tweek a playful swat on the rump. “Tits down, ass up, beautiful boy!” Tweek giggled as he got on his hands and knees in front of Craig, and pressed his chest to the mattress. Sliding his hands up Tweek’s skirt, Craig pushed the fabric and let it fall over Tweek’s back. “I do love this skirt, though. But, I could do without these,” he drawled as he snapped the waistband of the underwear. “Nothing but a tease.” Tweek laughed and made an absurdly fake moan when Craig roughly yanked down the red lace. Slipping a leg out of the underwear, he let them hang around the ankle of his other leg and looked back at his husband. Craig snorted, shaking his head. “Those sounds are so ridiculous, but dammit, they still make me hard.” Bending forward, he gave one of Tweek’s plump cheeks a kiss. “How’re you feeling, you prepped enough?”

“More than ready,” Tweek replied as he wiggled his hips against Craig’s groin. Coating himself and and Tweek’s entrance in lube, Craig brushed the tip of his cock between Tweek’s cheeks. Tweek immediately rocked his hips into it, making a small whimper. Sighing in satisfaction, Craig held Tweek’s hips and cooed, “Okay, baby,” sinking himself fully into Tweek’s ass. He moaned deeply and powerfully; it was the sound Tweek had been waiting to hear all night. The sound Craig made only for him.

Craig pumped his hips slowly, taking time to feel every bit of himself rub against Tweek’s walls. As Tweek began rolling his hips, however, Craig involuntarily started to move faster. “Fuck me harder!” Tweek whined, as he ran his hand over his cock. With a grunt, Craig pulled Tweek’s hips back to meet his thrusts, enjoying the way his perky cheeks jiggled at the impact. Craig pressed his palm into Tweek’s back, pushing his chest against the bed and forcing his ass higher as he began to lose himself as the animalistic part of his body took over. He looked down and groaned, noticing that Tweek’s ass was dusted with pink where his pelvis had repeatedly slammed against it. _Right, this is what he usually sees when we fuck. No wonder he can be such a savage little shit sometimes_. After several minutes of relentless grinding and pounding into Tweek, Craig was weak kneed with overwhelming arousal and exertion. Tweek moaned in protest as Craig slowed his hips and pulled him up by the hair.“Ride me, babe? I wanna see you bouncing on my cock.”

Grinning in delight Tweek lilted, “I love it when you talk like that.” 

They separated, Craig laid down on his back and Tweek straddled his hips, facing away from him. Tweek buried Craig’s length with ease, and began to roll his hips in small circles. Pulling the skirt up, Craig held the fabric against Tweek’s waist and admired the view. This was his favorite thing about topping; staring at that firm ass, watching his cock disappear into that tight little hole. “ _Oh god_ , you’re so fucking hard. I _love_ it.” Bracing his hands on Craig’s thighs, Tweek bobbed his hips up and down, purposefully not taking in the full length.

Craig chuckled, “Stop teasing baby, get it all in there,” and gave Tweek’s waist a squeeze. Tweek raised up and slowly lowered himself all the way. Reaching down, he began to stroke himself, moaning in time with his hips. “That’s it. Ride it nice and slow,” Craig sighed. After several minutes of this spectacular but torturous pace, Tweek, let his next downward movement slam into Craig’s pelvis with a loud slap. A guttural yell flew out of Craig’s mouth, and he spasmed as Tweek’s ass cheeks slapped his groin. 

Tweek looked over his shoulder at Craig. “You like that, honey?” he simpered.

Craig gave his ass a sharp thrust. “Fuck, yes. Do it again.” Tweek complied, keening as he bottomed out. “ _Again_ ,” Craig growled. This time, Tweek got up and swiveled to face Craig. He aligned himself to Craig’s erection, and dropped himself down three times in succession, roughly grinding his hips after the third time. “ _Tweek!_ Fuck!” Craig began sharply snapping his hips upward, and now Tweek truly was bouncing on his cock, his blonde waves bobbing as he tossed his head back in bliss. It was a shame that Craig didn’t want to top more often. He really was quite strong and could do some amazing things with his hips. “Pretty pretty boy, come for me,” Craig pleaded.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Tweek begged, “Harder! Please!” Craig grabbed Tweek’s hips and pulled him down into each thrust. After one incredibly forceful bounce, Tweek came upon the impact, painting white streaks across Craig’s black shirt as he screamed. 

Craig gently stroked Tweek’s softening cock as he purred, “Mmm good boy.” However, Tweek kept going, all the while making little mewls and whines as he fucked his sensitive post-orgasm body on Craig’s dick. Breathing heavily, Craig moaned into each exhale, and it wasn’t long until he cried out, “Fuck. Gonna come,” in a breathy whine. Tweek picked up his pace, grinding as hard as he could. He couldn’t stop, would not stop until he had Craig’s cum deep inside him.

“Give it to me, fill me up,” he panted. Craig came with a shout, jerking Tweek’s hips so suddenly that Tweek lost his balance, squealing as he tipped over the edge of the bed.

Flinging an arm out, Craig caught him around the waist, and pulled Tweek upright as he let out a throaty laugh. “Hang on there, cowboy. Is this your first rodeo?”

Tweek giggled and shook his head incredulously. “Jesus, Craig. What the fuck was that?”

Cupping Tweek’s face, Craig, pressed a lazy kiss to his lips. “Goddamn _amazing_ , that’s what it was.” Tweek smiled and gave him a kiss on the nose in return.

Tweek looked down at Craig’s cum-streaked shirt and started giggled, “Good thing you love doing laundry.”

Glancing at his shirt, Craig scoffed. “You little brat.” He stripped off the shirt and threw it at Tweek, who squeaked and tried to dodge it. Once undressed, they curled up together on their bed, and let the haze of their orgasms drift around them. After a bit, Tweek stretched and rolled onto his stomach. Craig turned his head to look at him; Tweek’s cheeks were red and he could see lines where the ruler had landed. _Damn, he’s gonna be sore tomorrow_. Sliding off the bed, Craig padded over to Tweek and lifted him in his arms. “Let’s get you into a bath, hmm? Soak that cute little ass.”

Tweek hummed in approval and let his head fall onto Craig’s shoulder. “That sounds wonderful. I love you Craig, but your ‘holiness’ is a sticky fucking mess.”

Craig smiled. “I love you too, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the random sprinkle of angst/anxiety in there. I didn't plan it, it just happened? I considered changing it, but I think it makes the roleplay seem more realistic and relatable, and fits their relationship. Eh, I'm not sure. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
